Dos años despues de Last Sacrifice
by bloodsuckergirls
Summary: Dos años después de Last Sacrifice la vida continua, solo que Dimitri tiene algo que hacer y necesitara desesperada mente la ayuda de su Roza. ¿Conseguirá Dimitri la ayuda de su amor? Reviews bien recibidos!
1. Capitulo 1

Habían pasado ya poco más de dos años desde que me dispararon, desde que Dimitri había comenzado a perdonarse a si mismo, desde que Lissa fue nombrada reina, GUAU como pasa el tiempo.

Y aquí estaba yo, en una estúpida clase de 'Psicología del Desarrollo' como oyente, sentada junto a Lissa, quien había decidido finalmente estudiar Psicología.

En el primer año Lissa me había convencido para empezar la carrera con ella pero yo no había durado ni un semestre, en cuanto descubrí que podía asistir a las clases sin estar matriculada lo dejé.

Mi puesto como guardiana de la Reina era el de mas cercanía, y me encantaba, mi trabajo consistía en pasarme el día con mi mejor amiga y protegerla desde primera fila de cualquier peligro, el resto de los guardianes , en total un grupo de 10, se mantenían alejados la mayoría del tiempo, a excepción de Eddie.

Lissa no podía permanecer siempre en la universidad y hacíamos muchas visitas a la Corte, gracias al cielo, pero no tantas como me gustaría, pero ella es lo primero para mí.

Nuestras visitas a la corte era mi única forma de ver a Dimitri, que había sido asignado como guardián de Christian, la otra era cuando ellos venían a la universidad pero al estar en constante 'peligro' la única forma de estar juntos sin dejar de lado nuestras labores era haciendo coincidir nuestras horas libres.

-Vamos Rose- Dijo Lissa mientras se levantaba, no me había dado ni cuenta de que el timbre había sonado.

Me puse a su altura y comenzamos a andar hacia la salida.

-Me muero de hambre- Dije yo lastimeramente.

-Menuda novedad- Dijo Lissa riéndose, la mire fijamente, estar sin el vinculo todavía me extrañaba un poco, pero sin embargo, todavía podía saber en que estaba pensando y como se sentía en algunos momentos, la conocía demasiado.- ¿vamos a la cafetería?-

-Encantada- Dije yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras andábamos me hice una coleta, que era la señal que indicaba que íbamos a la cafetería.

Era de día por lo que la supervisión era más sencilla, pero aun así yo siempre estaba alerta. Escuché unos pasos fuertes detrás de nosotras y automáticamente me gire para encontrarme de cara con Eddie. Lissa se había girado asustada por mi reacción.

-¿Eddie pero tu eres tonto?- Grité yo malhumorada.

-Perdón perdón –Dijo sonrojado- Me acaban de llegar noticias importantes y …-

-¿ Y para qué sirven los móviles?- le corté.

-¡Rose déjale hablar!- Me riñó Lissa.

-¡Christian viene mañana para quedarse el fin de semana!- Mi cara se iluminó, y la de Lissa también, y todo mi enfado por el desapareció.

-¿Por qué?- Dijimos las dos a la vez.

-No nos han dicho el porque- Dijo Eddie.

-¿Viene con su guardia completa?- Dije yo, Dimitri era su guarda de cercanía por lo que lo más seguro era que el viniese, pero si venían solo ellos dos significaría que él tendría que estar trabajando 24 horas al día y no podríamos estar solos, al ser Christian el novio de la reina tenía asignado a dos guardias mas aparte Dimitri.

-Si, vienen todos- Sonreí con todas mis ganas. Hacía tres meses que no veía a Dimitri, cuando Lissa decidió ir un fin de semana a la corte por asuntos importantes, esa vez hacia 5 meses que no nos veíamos, desde las vacaciones de verano.

El día paso volando, Lissa había acabado sus clases y nos pasamos la tarde entera hablando de los preparativos para mañana.

Yo tenía claro que debía ir vestido de negro, como una guardiana debe vestir, pero sabía que llevaría el pelo suelto, a Dimitri le parecía hermoso.

A la mañana siguiente Lissa decidió saltarse sus clases para prepararse, y yo me la pase entera tumbada en la cama relajándome.

Salimos al campus cuando casi era la hora de que llegasen y las dos nos sentamos en un banco con Eddie.

-Tengo el pelo horroroso, no me he maquillado casi nada, debería haberme puesto otra ropa- se quejó Lissa.

-¡Pero si estas preciosa!- Dijo Eddie.

-Toda la razón del mundo- añadí yo- le vas a encantar, como siempre- Tras esto Lissa suspiro y se tranquilizo un poco.

-¡Chicas por allí!- Dijo Eddie señalando a una calle.

No tarde mucho en verles, Christian iba vestido muy simplemente, unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de cuadros con unas deportivas y… Lissa se levanto y salió a correr y no pude ver bien a Dimitri, la seguí a unos pasos para darle intimidad al ver que Christian también estaba corriendo, mire detrás de él y le vi.

Dimitri estaba tan guapo como siempre, llevaba su chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta negra, y por supuesto llevaba su pelo recogido en una coleta de cuero. Le miré a los ojos y me encontré con los suyos, y nos dijimos todo lo que no podíamos decirnos en voz alta en esos momentos. Vi de reojo que Lissa y Christian ya se habían alcanzado y que se estaban dando un beso, yo me quede a unos pasos de Lissa y Dimitri a unos pasos de Christian y le mire con pena, el me sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas que siempre me quitaban la respiración y que nunca me esperaba y no pude evitar sonreírle también.

Note que Eddie se puso a mi lado y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza a Dimitri y luego me miro a mi.

-Puedo cubrirlos a los dos durante un minuto sin ningún problema, estamos a plena luz del día Rose- Me dijo en un susurro, yo me lo plantee un segundo, no era correcto y estábamos bajo la supervisión de muchos guardianes pero yo llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verle y corrí hacia el.

Dimitri se sorprendió un poco al principio, no corrió hacia mi sino que abrió los brazos para cogerme en el momento el que yo saltaba hacia el.

Le abracé con todas mis fuerzas y apoye mi cabeza contra su hombro mientras mis pies no tocaban el suelo y notaba como él me intentaba acercar lo más posible.

-Te he echado de menos camarada- le susurre al oído.

-Y yo a ti mi Roza-dijo dándole un beso a mi cabeza.


	2. Capitulo 2

Disfrute durante unos segundos del calor de su cuerpo, de su olor, de él.

Cuando me solté de sus brazos no había pasado casi ni un minuto pero para nosotros había sido suficiente, saludé a Christian con una sonrisa que me devolvió mientras tenia agarrada la mano de Lissa.

Le eché una última mirada a Dimitri antes de colocarme junto a Eddie.

-¿Por qué habéis venido?- Dijo Lissa entusiasmada.

-Son cosas de Dimitri- Dijo Christian, todos nos giramos hacia el pero el hizo como si no oyese nada.

-¿Camarada?- dije yo extrañada, al oír eso me miró.

-Ya lo hablaremos luego- Dijo apaciguadoramente- Deberíamos movernos a algún lugar, todavía no sabemos ni donde vamos a pasar la noche-

-¡Venid a nuestro piso!- Dijo Lissa muy emocionada mientras pegaba un salto – Hay habitaciones de sobra y estaríamos encantada ¿No Rose?- Lissa me paso la pelota.

-Eh ¡si!-Dimitri estaba ya casi negando con la cabeza cuando se me ocurrió una idea- tenemos una discoteca a un par de manzanas del piso podríamos ir esta noche-.

Lissa se ilusionó tanto con la idea de salir de fiesta que los dos tuvieron que ceder.

-Vamos al piso- Dijo Dimitri, nos encaminamos hacia allá, Eddie se encargo de la vigilancia más cercana y Dimitri y yo nos retrasamos unos pasos.

Ni si quiera pudimos hablar, ambos éramos los jefes de la guardia de los tortolitos y nos pasamos todo el camino concertando reuniones para planear la noche.

En el piso Lissa y Christian se fueron a su habitación mientras que los dos equipos de guardianes nos reuníamos para preparar las guardias.

Después de casi una hora de decisiones quedo claro que la princesa necesitaba a toda su guardia para salir una noche y a los guardias de Christian se les dio la noche libre, todos los guardianes de Lissa eran muy buenas persona, yo les tenía bastante cariño a todos y de hecho ninguno tenia ningún problema con mi relación con Dimitri, por lo que todo insistieron en que yo tuviese la noche libre también, Eddie fue asignado como guardia de cercanía para ambos.

Cuando los guardias se retiraron solo quedamos Dimitri y yo que nos fuimos a mi habitación.

Entre yo primera, y cuando me fui a girar para hablarle el ya estaba sobre mi y besándome. Era un beso hambriento, un beso que denotaba amor, un beso de desesperación.

Me cogió en brazos y me tiró sobre la cama poniéndose él encima de mí, le rodee con las piernas y hundí mis manos en su pelo mientras él no dejaba de acariciarme.

Cuando separo sus labio de los míos aproveche para cogerla la cara con mis manos y mirarle como lo había hecho miles de veces.

-Te quiero- le dije desde el fondo de mi corazón.

-Te amo Roza- y antes de poder decir nada mas otro beso hambriento me consumió.

No tarde en quitarle la camiseta y tomar yo el control, rodamos y me puse sobre él, besé todo su pecho y luego volví a besarle mientras él me desabrochaba los pantalones, levante los brazos y me quito la camiseta rápidamente.

Acabamos tapados por las sabanas, moviéndonos al unisonó, besándonos sin parar, jamás me cansaría de él, era imposible, él era mi dios, mejor dicho, el era MIO, y yo era suya.

Acabé atravesada en su pecho mientras él jugaba con mi pelo y haciéndome cosquillas en la espalda, yo apoyé mi cabeza contra su hombro.

-No te duermas Roza- Dijo Dimitri juguetonamente.

-no me pensaba dormir- dije yo algo herida- no mucho tiempo al menos…-Se rio a carcajada limpio y me obligo a incorporarme para mirarle.-

-¿No te estarás riendo de mi no guardián Belikov?- Dije seriamente.

-¿Yo? Nunca- Me sonrió y tuve que reírme.

-Dimitri- su expresión cambió con el tono de mi voz- no puedo dejar a Lissa sola esta noche, aunque no estemos de guardia debemos ir con ellos-

-Sabia que me ibas a decir eso-Dijo Dimitri apartándose y poniéndose unos pantalones.

-¡Oh vamos!- dije yo –no te enfades conmigo-

-No me estoy enfadando contigo- se giro y me miró- puede que si este un poco enfadado, entiendo que quieras proteger a Lissa, Rose-

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?- Le conteste yo levantándome y poniéndome frente a él.

-Ninguno Roza- se giró y se puso una camiseta, me besó la frente y salió de la habitación.

Me mordí el labio y me vestí rápidamente para seguirle.

Le encontré en la cocina preparando algo para comer, me senté en la encimera, él sabía que estaba allí, pero no me miraba.

-Dimitri- Dije yo desesperada.

-Se que tu relación con Lissa es especial-Dijo él con la mima desesperación que yo- pero hace tanto tiempo que no estamos juntos sin tener que preocuparnos de nada que me parece que me voy a volver loco, necesito estar contigo sin pensar en nada que no seas tú.- Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco hasta donde yo estaba para agarrarme por la cintura y apoyar su frente contra la mía, haciendo que algunos de los mechones de su pelo rozasen mi cara- tu me has cambiado Roza, antes en mi vida no había nada más que ser guardián y, sin embargo, cuando me levanto en lo primero que pienso es en ti y en lo ultimo antes de dormirme eres tu. Me desespera no poder verte todos los días, para disfrutar del sonido de tu risa, de tu olor, e incluso, de tus absurdas bromas. Es solo que no puedo vivir sin ti- Lagrimas silenciosas caían por mis mejillas, Dimitri se me había declarado muchas veces, pero no con tanta intensidad, y lo peor de todo era que yo sentía lo mismo exactamente, daba igual que estuviese haciendo o donde o con quien Dimitri siempre estaba en mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Oí un sonoro sollozo, ambos nos apartamos y miramos a la puerta donde nos encontramos a Lissa llorando.

-Lo siento tantísimo- Dijo ella- no pretendía escuchar, solo había venido a por un vaso de agua y… y…- Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente, me baje de la encimera y corrí a abrazarla.

-No importa- Dijo Dimitri con voz apaciguadora- no pasa nada Lissa.-

-Me paso el día pensando que mi relación con Christian es complicada y resulta que la nuestra al lado de la vuestra es un campo de rosas-

-Oh vamos Lissa- Dije yo- No seas tonta-

-¿Cómo podría ayudar yo?-Dijo Lissa contra mi hombro, Dimitri y yo nos miramos durante unos segundos.

-En principio quiero que no te enfades si esta noche nosotros no salimos- Dije yo sin dejar de mirar a Dimitri.

-¿No tenéis guardia?-Dijo ella apartándose para mirarnos a los dos.

-No-contestó Dimitri- los demás guardias nos han querido hacer un favor-

-¡No hay ningún problema en que no salgáis!-Dijo Lissa casi de inmediato.

-Anda- Dije yo pasándole un brazo por los hombros- vamos a sentarnos mientras Dimitri cocina algo- Le dirigí una sonrisa a este y salimos de la cocina.

**-Dimitri POV-**

Había avanzado un poco en este tema, Rose era lo más importante y la necesitaba. La necesitaba desesperadamente para lo próximo que tenía pensado hacer.

Todavía no sabía cómo iba a conseguir convencerla pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, debía conseguir que viniese conmigo a Rusia.


End file.
